The Start of a New Life
by XXXAkatsukixxxGirlXXX
Summary: Can Sakura lead a normal life with the Akatsuki? What if one falls in love with her, read and find out! SasoSaku some DeiSaku ItaSaku TobiSaku and HidanSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!! T-T wish I did...**

Summary- Sakura had a hard life. No friends, no family, and no one loved her. So she joined the Akatsuki. Could she learn to live normally with the Akatsuki?

* * *

"Hahaha!! Look it's billboard brow!!" yelled a boy. Then all the kids gathered around, a girl with pink hair and a red dress.

"I have a name, Sasuba" she said

"Okay fine, hey everyone it's Sakura!" he said, then he slapped her face.

She sighed, it was like the an everyday routine. "Today's gonna be different," she thought and had an evil smile.

"BRING IT!" she said, just standing there. Then all the kids charged towards here. "Here we go...3...2...1...GO!!" she thought.

"SO LONG!!" she said and laughed evilly. She flung herself into the air, and spun around and kunais flew everywhere.

"Ha! You missed!" yelled a blond girl.

"Ya think?!" she said with a devious smile. She flipped onto a tree.

"What is she gonna do?" thought Sasuba

Sakura made hand signs and the entire area of kids exploded. Then Sakura ran as fast as she could out of that area.

"The first part of my plan is complete, now onto phase two," she thought.

_**In the Hokage's Office**_

"Tsunada-sama you got to do something about that girl!" yelled a woman with a pig in her hands.

"Shizune, I know...she's too destructive..." Tsunada said. Then parents came bursting into the hokage's office.

"I know what you're going to say...it's about Sakura and yes I know what she did, and your children are all in the hospital," Tsunada said standing looking out the window.

"Okay, everyone... the hokage needs you to leave now"Shizune said shooing everyone away.

_**Where Sakura is At**_

Sakura was packing a bag, her bag. She sighed.

"I can't believe this day has come!" she thought.

"The day of when I leave Konoha...FOREVER!" she smiled and ran out the door.

* * *

Hoped you liked it!

Please review!! My first chapter is very short sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hopefully I can make this one longer -!!

* * *

"Tsunada-sama?...what do you think we should do about, Sakura?" Shizune asked.

"Well, I don't know...we could put her in juvenile hall, but she could easily break out...and if in prison..."

"She could also escape..."Shizune finished her sentence

"I don't know what to do with that child, honestly," Tsunada said.

"Well one thing we're sure of, is that if she leaves the village..." Tsunada started

"That this village would be in great danger, right Tsunada?" Shizune said.

"Correct, Shizune," Tsunada said looking out the window, and crossed her arms.

_**To Sakura**_

"Okay, what's next in the plan is to get out of this hell," Sakura said.

She ran to the gates.

"Almost there!" she thought.

Then something caught her attention.

"What about the guards?" she thought, then started gathering chakara. Then at the gates she ran up them.

"SOMEONE STOP HER!!" yelled Shizune running over to the gates.

"Shit!!" Sakura said under her breathe.

The shonobi shot kunais, she dodged them and threw some back. Then Shizune shot poisonousness needles at her.

"Yes!" Sakura thought, she was at the very top of the gate. Then just barely the needles missed her. She flipped over the gate, and she jumped into a tree.

"I DID IT!!" she yelled while running. She ran like there was no tomorrow.

_**Back in Konoha**_

"TSUNADA-SAMA, SHE GOT AWAY!" Shizune burst through the door.

"YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Tsunada said, getting out of her chair.

"I'm sorry we did the best we could..." Shizune said bowing.

"Well, obviously your best wasn't enough," Tsunada said, then walked back to the window.

"Well, that doesn't matter now, we need to prepare for if she attacks," Shizune said.

"Yes, we do triple the training , the missions, and anything else that will help get this village stronger," Tsunada said.

"Hai!" Shizune said, then vanished.

_**The Next Morning-To Sakura**_

"Now, I have to get ready...for the next part of my plan" Sakura said. She was starving, she hasn't eaten lunch or dinner, and now no breakfast.

"UGGGHHHH!! I can't go on like this!" she said. She found a bush of berries.

"What kind are these," she thought. It looked safe enough to eat. She did some hand signs and her hands glowed purple. She placed her hands over the bush, her hands turned darker and darker.

She stopped her hands, and took her the berries and suck them in her mouth. The tasted so good to her. A few minutes later, her stomach was full.

She got up and picked her back pack up. She walked blindly threw a forest. An hour or so later she was completely lost.

"Ughhh!" she said so tired, but to her luck she was next to a beautiful water fall.

"Maybe this is a good place to set up for the night," she said to herself with a smile on her face. She fell to the floor.

"I'll think I'll sleep here for the night she thought, then fell fast asleep.

* * *

Please review!!

Hope you liked it!!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...if I did that would be freakin' sweet!**

I hope you like it and blah blah, blah...

**Sasori: When do I meet Sakura?**

**Me: Be patient, you'll meet her soon...**

_**

* * *

**_

To Sakura

"Ahhhh... I feel a lot better...now to part three of my plan...find a new home, " Sakura said but heard something groaning.

"What the hell?..." she thought. She walked over to the bushes. The sound became louder, then she took out a kunai.

"It's not an animal...could it be a person?" Sakura said to herself. Then she did a countdown in her head, then jumped into action. Sakura was right, it wasn't an animal, but a lady in a black cloak on with red coats on it.

"H-help, un," the lady said, with her hand out.

"Hold on, miss," Sakura said pointing her finger. Then she did the same hand signs as she did on the bush full of berries, to the woman.

"Your poisoned," Sakura said a few seconds after.

"Can you do something about it at least, un," the lady on the floor said.

"Yes, I can miss..." she said.

"Then do whatever, and stop calling me miss, un," the women said.

"Okay , and why can't I call you miss?" she asked looking in her fanny pack.

"Thank you, and because...first, it's really annoying and second, un..." she said.

"And..." she said taking out a black liquid.

"I'm a man, un" HE said.

"Oh...sit up if you can..." Sakura said.

"I'll try, un..." he said.

He pushed up, but couldn't stay up for long, so he fell and got the wing knocked out of him. Sakura them picked him up and put him on her lap.

"Open your mouth...uhhh" Sakura said looking at him.

"Oh, I'm Deidra" he said then opened his mouth.

She opened the bottle with her teeth, then held the bottle, she poured it into Deidra's mouth.

"Mmmm that tastes go- blah ughhh ewww nasty taste nasty taste, un!!" Deidra yelled, with his hands fanning his mouth.

"Well, it's better than being dead," she said putting the bottle back in her fanny pack. Deidra stopped fanning and nodded.

"So anyway, what's your name,un?" he asked

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno," she said.

"Wow, a Haruno, you're one of the greatest medical ninja in history, un," he said.

"Yeah, I know," Sakura said.

"So uhh, how old are you, if you don't mind, un?" he said.

"I don't mind, and I'm 14, and how about you, if you don't mind," she said.

"Oh, I don't mind, and I'm also 14,un ," he said with a smile.

"Why do you say, un, in every sentence ?" she asked.

"I don't know, I get asked a lot about that, I hate it, people think I'm annoying..." he said with a small frown.

"Oh I don't think it's annoying, I think it's cute," she said with a big smile. Then a silence overcame them.

"So... where do you live and where are your comrades?" Sakura asked looking down at Deidra tilting her head.

"Well, I don't remember but someone will soon come looking for me...when they do...ummm, un..." he said.

"Yes, Deidra," she asked. He sat up, and turned to her, and held on to her hands.

"W-would you like to come with me, un?" he asked.

"Hm? O-oh umm?" Sakura said looking down. He grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Please, Sakura you would be great in the Akatsuki," he said.

"Well, Deidra my answer is..." she said with a frown.

"Yes, Sakura, un?" he said sort of knowing what the answer.

"Yes!" she said hugging him.

"i understa- wait what?! HECK YESSS!!UN!" he said hugging back. Sakura smiled.

"Part 3 of my plan is finished, and now...I start a new life," she thought.

**

* * *

**

Sasori: OKAY WTF! How come

**Deidra meets Sakura?!**

**Me: GOD DAMN-IT just wait!! **

**Sasori: Okay, fine...**

Thanks for reading!

Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! **

**Sasori: Do I meet her now?**

**Me: Maybe...maybe not...**

**Sasori: _huff _I'll wait then**

* * *

_**To Deidra and Sakura**_

"Hmmm... something smells good. Sakura, un?" Deidra said waking up. He felt for someone next to someone. He was shocked, none was there. He got up and put his Akatsuki cloak on and ran out the tent.

"Oh, good morning Deidra," Sakura said holding up a twig and a plate with eggs on it.

"Oh, thanks Sakura," he said getting out of his panic mode by stretching, he walked over to Sakura. She handed him, his breakfast.

"Smells great and probably tastes just as good!" he said about to take a bite.

"Deidra!! It Tobi and Hidan-san!!" a person yelled.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU DEIDRA?!" yelled another voice.

"Shut up I'm right here!!" yelled Deidra holding his egg on his twig.

"Deidra-senpai!!" a person with an orange mask with one peep hole yelled and smacked his back.

"Tobi, you idiot!...my poor egg," Deidra said picking his muddy egg up.

"Shut the Fuck up, Deidra and let' get back," a man with white hair and purple eyes said.

"Hey, Deidra are these your comrades?" Sakura asked eating her egg.

"Huh?...Oh this is..."

"I'M TOBI, TOBI GOOD BOY, TOBI THINK YOUR PRETTY..." Tobi yelled hugging Sakura. She punched him.

"Get off me," she yelled.

"Hey, sexy I'm Hidan," Hidan said then kissed her neck.

"GET OFF ME!" Sakura yelled and hit him in the gut.

"Another one bites the dust," Deidra sang.

"You're a strong girl..." Hidan said getting up.

"I've got a fucking name, it's Sakura," she said

"Ohh, feisty aren't ya Sakura," Hidan said.

"Yes I am, but I don't like you, little pervert," Sakura said up in his face.

"Ah-huh, I'll make a deal no sexual stuff and games with you, if..." he said.

"IF?" she asked.

"You plant a kiss on these lips," he said.

"Okay, close your eyes and pucker up, baby," she said. Hidan closed his eyes. She licked two of her fingers, and pressed them against his lips. Sakura also made sound effect to make the kiss more realistic. Then he broke the kiss.

"Thanks for the kiss," Hidan said.

"N-no problem," Sakura said trying not to laugh.

"Well, this is Sakura she's a Haruno," Deidra said.

"A Haruno?! Tobi thinks the Haruno's are cool! Tobi thought you were Haruno because of how hard you punch, and how beautiful you are," Tobi said getting up recovering from the punch.

"Thanks Tobi, that was very sweet," she said with a smile.

"Well, anyways the fucking leader wants you back soon so let's go," Hidan said.

"Alright, but Sakura needs to come," Deidra said holding up her hand.

"Tobi thinks it's a good idea, how about you Hidan?" he said tilting his head.

"DAMN RIGHT, she's coming," Hidan said putting his hands behind his head.

"Thank you!" she said kissing Deidra, Tobi, and Hidan on the cheek. Each of them blushed.

"Well, let's not waste more time...let's go!" Sakura said putting out the fire and her backpack on.

"O-Okay, Sakura..." they said at the same time.

"TOBI JINX YOU!!" he yelled jumping up and down.

" Pinch poke you owe me a coke, Deidra...and...Pinch twist you owe my a Sunkist!" he said poking Hidan and twisting Deidra's arm.

"SHUT UP TOBI!" Deidra and Hidan yelled beating up Tobi.  
"Hey...HEY!! BREAK IT UP!!" she yelled.

"This is gonna be a fun life I'm gonna have..." she said holding Deidra and Hidan down from Tobi.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

REVIEW PLEASE!!

**Sasori: This is unfair!**

**Me: Shut the Fuck up Sasori, BE GOD DAMN PATIENT!!**

**Sasori: Okay, okay...god...**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!! T-T but I'll keep dreaming!**

**Me: No comment, Sasori?**

**Sasori: No, I just don't want to get yelled at...**

**Me: So you're gonna...Shut up and uhhh... be patient?**

**Sasori: Yeah...**

**Me: Good Boy!**

**Tobi: No, TOBI good boy, not Sasori.**

**Me: Okay...whatever.**

* * *

_**On the Valley to the Akatsuki HQ**_

"Oh my FUCKING God, did we change locations or something? I mean, it wasn't always this long of a valley!" Deidra yelled.

" Tobi, it's my turn to carry Sakura..." he said with a sexy smile at Sakura and arms out to her.

"Oh...okay," Tobi said handing her to him. She held onto Hidan's neck.

"Don't you dare drop me..." she mumbled. Hidan smiled, and let out a small chuckle. They walked for hours, and never seemed to get closer.

"Okay...I give up...Tobi how much longer..." Deidra asked strangled Tobi.

"Not much...now let Tobi go..."he said struggling.

"Shh... shut up...Sakura is sleeping," Hidan said, looking at them like he's gonna hurt them if she wakes up.

"Then, I'll take her until we get there," Deidra said dropping Tobi on the floor. He walked over to Hidan.

"Fine..." Hidan whispered. He put Sakura in Deidra's arms and pulled her arms and stuck them around Deidra's neck. Deidra did some hand signs and a clay bird appeared. But it was not a small bird but a gigantic clay bird.

He put Sakura gently down on the clay bird. Then, being a gentleman, he took off his coat and covered Sakura.

"Bye, you guys..." Deidra whispered waving and plopped down on the bird. They flew over Tobi and Hidan, following them to the Akatsuki HQ.

_**Five hours later**_

"Oh my FUCKING God, Tobi, we aren't close," yelled Deidra from above.

"Well...Tobi thought that you would calm down knowing that we were close..."

"Well, you thought...WRONG!" he yelled swooping down with the big bird, and grabbed Tobi.

"PUT TOBI DOWN...WAIT, DON'T PUT TOBI DOWN, DON'T PUT TOBI DOW-"

"HOW MUCH LONGER EXACTLY, TOBI" Deidra asked really upset.

"20 minutes! NOW GET TOBI CLOSE TO THE GROUND" Tobi yelled holding on the his arm.

"NO, your staying on the beak of my bird...and if we aren't there in 20 minutes...you'll get what you want of being on the ground..."

"YA-"

"But it may hurt a little..." he said with a smile, and jumped in the air, and the bird flew over to them and grabbed Tobi with it's clay beak. Deidra then flipped back on to the bird and sat down cursing in each of his breaths.

"D-Deidra what just happened?" a sleepy voice said behind him.

"Oh...hey, Tobi lied to me...and so..." he said getting really close to Sakura's face.

"A-and?..." she asked getting closer also.

"Look at the beak of the bird...in a second though," he said with his forehead on the Sakura's.

"Why..." she asked looking at his face.

"Cause of this..." he said closing into a kiss on the lips. Sakura kissed back and closed her eyes with pleasure.

They were making out until the were a minute away like Tobi said.

"That was nice, Sakura," Deidra said trying to kiss her again

"Ya it was..." she said, closing in for a kiss again.

"Hey, Deidra we're here!" Tobi yelled.

"Hm...mmmm...oh okay..." he said while kissing Sakura. They both stopped making out and went down to the Akatsuki HQ.

"See I told you, Deidra!" Tobi said.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever..." he said walking away.

"What about m-...ewww," Tobi was on the beak of the bird until the bird poofed away, then he landed on dog crap.

"Poor Tobi," Sakura said walking over to him helping him up.

"Thanks Sakura," he said.

"Here Tobi give me your coat," she said unbuttoning his Akatsuki coat. Tobi blushed so hard you could see it through his mask.

"There you go Tobi, let's get you a new, coat...oh I know! HIDAN!!" she yelled walking over to him. She pulled her shirt down a lot to show cleavage, and folded her skirt down to where you could almost see her under wear.

"Yes...S-Sakura?" Hidan said blushing.

"Hmmm...Hidan I was wondering can I borrow your coat..." she said leaning closer showing off her cleavage more.

"T-there's only one way to get my coat, Sakura" Hidan said looking at her breasts

"And that is..." she said wrapping her leg around his and her arms around his neck.

"You take it off..." he said on her lips then kissed them. She brought her hand onto his jacket, and tugged on the zipper. Then she broke the kiss and pulled the zipper with her teeth.

Hidan liked it, and when Sakura undid the zipper, she put her arms around his legs and kissed her way up. Then at the neck she pulled the coat off.

"Thanks Hidan," she said as she walked back over to the stunned Deidra and amazed Tobi.

"Here you go," she said throwing the coat to Tobi, he watched Sakura walk over to Deidra and put her arm around his waist. He groped her butt, as they walked into the cave.

"DEIDRA!" she yelled and all Tobi could hear was a loud smack, yell, and something hit the wall.

"Hidan, let's get Sakura to the leader," Tobi said putting on the coat.

"O-Okay," Hidan said running after Tobi into the cave.

* * *

**Review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

**Me: Before Sasori makes a comment, please re...**

**Sasori: WHAT THE FU...**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

"Hey, Sakura wait up!" yelled Tobi, and a husky Hidan

"What do you want?" asked Sakura

"Well, you can't go waltzing around the Akatsuki HQ now can you, baby?" asked Hidan putting his arm around her.

"Tobi and Hidan, also have to show you to everyone here and the leader," Tobi said pulling her hand to come forward. They walked forward and walked up to a person.

Sakura looked at his face, he had the eyes like that one boy in the village. Which boy was it...that blond boy...no...that boy that begged her not to go...yeah that's him...Sasuke Uchiha. That boy in front of her had the Shardingan eyes.

"I know you...your Itatchi Uchiha...I know your brother...he really cared for me...but I didn't care," she said looking at him, as Hidan and Tobi looked at her with surprise.

"Hn, oh really?...you two can go now I can take her from here," he said pushing the two boys away with an arm. Then he wrapped his other arm around her.

"My brother doesn't have a bad taste in women..." he thought looking at her body.

"Hey, umm Itatchi-san?" she asked waving and snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Yes?..." he asked with no emotion.

"Oh, umm...never mind," she said looking back down.

"Hey, what's your name anyway..."Itatchi asked.

"I'm Sakura...Sakura Haruno..." she said looking down

"A Haruno! Oh my God!!...I have always wanted to meet a Haruno, and I meet the most famous one of them all!" Itatchi said jumping up and down and hugging Sakura.

Just then a person, that Sakura swore had blue skin, bumped into her I on her back and she fell. With her in Itatchi arms.

"Ow..." Sakura whispered. A moan escaped from Itatchi's mouth, and then he pulled Sakura's head in for a kiss.

"Mmmmhmmm!!" Sakura was trying to get out of the kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me..." he said breaking the kiss.

"It's o-okay," Sakura said sitting up. Another moan came through Itatchi's mouth. Sakura didn't get why he was moaning this time. Then she figured it out...she was sitting on his groin. So she quickly got up.

"That's amazing!...I kissed three boys already...but I don't really like them though," Sakura was thinking.

"Ooooooh... Itatchi you animal...but the rules are no sex in the hallway..." the man with blue skin that knocked Sakura over.

"So...ummm...Sakura this is Kisame...he's my partner," Itatchi said getting up. Then Itatchi knocked on doors next to him.

"What?...What do you want..." said a large person...not large as in like, "big"...but as in, he was a human plant.

"Zetsu, this is Sakura Haruno..."

"So...I'm going back...to my plants..." Zetsu said slowly going back into his room. Then Itatchi knocked on the second door, again.

"WHAT!!" yelled a person from within the room.

"You have to see so-"

"Does it involve...MONEY?"

"Yes, K-" the door swung open.

"WHERE'S THE MONEY!!" yelled a man, with stitches all over his body.

"Kazaku meet, Sakura Haruno..."

" Where's the DAMN MONEY?" asked Kazaku

"There is no money, Kazaku..."

"Itatchi...DON'T JOKE WHEN IT COMES...TO MONEY!!" and with that said he slammed the door. Then, Itatchi knocked on one more door, it was bigger then most of them.

He kept knocking no answer.

"I got it, Itatchi," she said cracking her knuckles. She swung her arm back, and flung it forward in a fist position. Then, just about she was about to thrash the door down...it opened.

(A/N- Imagine this part in slow motion) "Aw shit!" yelled Sakura, she couldn't pull back now. The person stood there with wide eyes, frozen with fear.

**WHAM! **A blow to the stomach. The person held onto their stomach, and fell to the floor, grimacing in pain.

(A/N- Okay it's back to normal speed)

"Ohh...I'm so sorry..." Sakura said with her arm over his shoulder.

"Sasori, this is Sakura and...yeah...you can take her to the leader..." Itatchi said leaving as if nothing happened at all.

She spotted a bed. So she decided to pick up Sasori's arm, and put around her and helped him to his bed. Then she felt something touch her breast. She got steaming angry and flipped him onto his bed. When he hit his bed, it nearly broke.

"Not you or anyone can touch me there," she yelled, and walked over and pulled a chair up to his bed.

"Aw, it felt so nice though," he said, but the next thing he felt was a slap on the face.

"Your as worse as Hidan," she said stretching her hands.

"Hmpf... am I, doll?" he said watching her strip of his coat, mesh shirt, and the fishnet.

"Yes, you are...does it hurt...here?" rubbing the top of his stomach, near the ribs.

"No," he moaned, and closed his eyes.

"How about here..." rubbing the middle of his stomach

"No..." he moaned.

"How about he-"

"YES, YES!! OW, OW, Ow, Ow, ow,ow..." said with eyes wide opened.

"Okay then..." she said, then did hand signs. Her hands now glowing green. She pressed her hands where the pain was.

"S-Sakura..." Sasori moaned, and Sakura rolled her eyes. She rubbed that spot, and watched it heal.

"Okay, all done, now show me where the leader is..."

"Aw...but I wanted to play a little with you..." and another hit was delivered on Sasori...his groin.

"Ow...that r-really h-hurt..." he said curled up in a ball

"Be a man...and get over it"

"Well, you aren't the one who got kicked so fucking hard...on the GROIN!" he yelled still in his little ball.

"Fine do you want me to heal it..." Sakura then realized she would regret what she just said.

"Yeah...I would really like that..." he said unzipping his pants

"Uh...I take that back...I'll just go ask someone else to show me where the leader is..." she said running to the door. Just as she reached the door handle, something pulled her all the way back to Sasori's bed.

"You bastard!" she yelled, she realized Sasori could control her with the puppet strings he has.

"Is it true that Haruno's can heal anything with any part of their body?" Sasori asked sitting Sakura on the chair. She knew she couldn't go anywhere, with his puppet strings an all.

"Yes, it's true..." she sighed.

"Come on I want you to enjoy yourself doing this," he said and picked up Sakura by the waist and put her down in front of his pulled down pants, but he still had his boxers on.

"I really despise you right now you know that..." she said

"I can see, now can you hurry with the healing" he said, but to Sakura's luck someone was knocking on the door. That gave Sakura an idea.

"I'll get it..." she said, the leaned over and kissed his neck. The person grew impatient and knocked on the door louder.

"G-go open t-the d-door Sa-Sakura" he moaned while she was kissing his neck.

"Okay..." she whispered on his neck, and gave it one last lick. Sasori moaned again. She got off the bed and walked up to the door and opened it. It was Hidan...well, it was better then no one.

"Hey Sakura the leader wants to see you no-...little busy aren't we, Sakura"

"Help me Hidan get me out of here and to the leader now, make something up to get me out of here"

"Okay...SO SAKURA DEIDRA, TOBI, AND I WERE THINKING WE CAN TAKE YOU TO A LATE LUNCH RIGHT NOW..."

"Hm? Okay, but what about the leader?..." she said following Hidan out the door.

"Hey, Sakura..." to late the door was slammed on Sasori and his puppet strings.

_**Out of Sasori's Room**_

"Thanks so much Hidan!" she said hugging him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome, now let's get you to the leader," he said, Sakura nodded in agreement. Then they both quickly walked to the leader's office.

Please Review!

**Sasori: Aw, so close...**

**Me: Shut up, I don't want to hear any comments from you...**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I own Naruto...NOT! **

Please Review!

_Italicthoughts_

* * *

Hidan and Sakura kept walking quickly.

"H-Hey Hidan could you slow down...a-a bit..."

"No, you just speed up" he said with a smirk, and Sakura gave him the death glare.

_My Lord the halls are long, is it this far to get to the leader's room? _Sakura thought looking around at, but when she looked back at Hidan...he was gone!

_Aw, shit I should of payed attention! _She thought and looked around panicked. She moved forward, then turned around. She hit her head with her hands, and thought over and over _SHIT._

But something caught her hand...what or who could it be. She looked up, it was the last person she wanted to see...Sasori.

"Here I'll take you to the leader..." Sakura nodded, and felt him pick her up bridal style. He began running, and Sakura grabbed a hold of his neck. Sasori ran so fast that everything was a blur. In a matter of seconds they were there.

"DAMN, Sasori how did you learn to be so fast..."

"I can teach you...sometime...ummm...I was wondering...if you..."

"If I?..."

"Wanted to get some...dinner with..m-me?" Sasori said looking at the ground, and kicking the floor.

"Okay Sasori...just no tricks..."

"R-REALLY?!" Sakura nodded and opened the door, but something had her by the waist. She took a peek down, it was Sasori again smiling. In her eyes, that was the cutest thing ever, he looked like a little boy. She ruffled his hair so he looked up, and smiled and stopped hugging her.

"S-Sorry, I couldn't help myself..I'm just so happy... " he said looking down again

"It's okay Sasori..." Sakura said lifting his chin up, and he smiled back. He took her hand and kissed it.

"The leader is waiting..." he said with a bow.

"Bye, Sasori..." she said waving and walked into the leaders room, and Sasori watched the door close.

_What is this feeling?...every time I see Sakura...I get this feeling _Sasori thought and looked at his hands...all sweaty...

_I remember when I was small Grandma Chiyo told me...the feeling I get when I saw my picture of my parents...I was sad and wondered why they were gone...Grandma Chiyo told me the reason that why they were dead was for trying to protect me...they loved me...is this the feeling I have for Sakura...could it be love?... _as Sasori kept thinking about the feeling he had, as he thought he waited for Sakura to come out of the leader's door.

* * *

I know that was cheesy but that was all I could think of.

Anyway please review!


End file.
